hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Avaritia
Erika Avaritia (エリカ アバリチア, Erika Abaritia) is a Blacklist Hunter and the student of Illuto Dawnbreaker. Just like him, she is currently hunting for the Hallow Crew. Appearance Erika is a girl with fair skin and shoulder-length orange hair with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes are blue. Casually, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt with light purple details and black shorts with brown shoes. In work, she wears a full black suit, and sometimes, black sunglasses and a black hat too. Personality Erika is described as extremely focused, stern and professional. She is also a perfectionist, wanting everything to be done the right and best way, to the point of being prone to angrily lash out at people when they do things imperfectly, even if it is just a small mistake. Those traits are the main cause of her loneliness. Erika's anger issues are related to her past, and are something she can hardly control. She is very intelligent, having knowledge in many different fields. Erika also rarely opens up to people or shows her true feelings, but in fact, her heart is full of sorrow and wrath. She decided to become a Blacklist Hunter to try reducing the number of criminals in the world and prevent destruction. Erika can make biased judgement and has a certain sense of pride in her abilities, but is smart enough to accept the best option no matter who it comes from, even admitting when she is wrong or mistaken with no shame. When she cares for someone, Erika does whatever she can to keep them safe and happy, no matter what she has to do. She tends not to directly admit she is fond of them, and when next to them, hides her feelings even more than usual to an absurd extent. Background Powers & Abilities Erika is a Conjurer. She also has deep knowledge in Manipulation due to her training with Illuto Dawnbreaker, and can combine both categories effectively to gain benefit in battle. She is regarded by Illuto to be very skilled in Nen, having the potential to become as strong as him. Jailing Handcuffs '(二人の細胞, ''Cell for Two) '''Type: Conjuration and Manipulation Erika conjures a pair of handcuffs, with one of the metal rings already closed around her wrist and the other one open and free. For this ability to work, Erika must put the other side of the handcuffs around one of their wrists; when this happens, the other person is immediately forced into a state of Zetsu, not being able to get out or use their aura as long as they are in the handcuffs, and they must obey Erika's orders, despite maintaining their conscience. It is possible to break through them with raw strength, but as the handcuffs also take a heavy toll on the opponent's force, this rarely happens. Controlling Handcuffs (自警の催眠, Hypnosis of the Vigilante) Type: Conjuration and Manipulation Similar to Jailing Handcuffs, Erika starts by conjuring a pair of handcuffs. This time, however, a side of the handcuffs doesn't need to be attached to her wrist immediately. Erika can choose the people she wants to put the handcuffs on, as long as she fulfills certain conditions. After both of them are tied, Erika can give both of them orders, which, if broken, will kill the one who broke them and break the handcuffs; the other person will then be free from the curse, as the tie has been broken. Erika can use this ability with a sole person too, by tying the handcuffs for both their wrists. These handcuffs, differently from the ones of Jailing Handcuffs, do not restrain their victims' movements, and Erika normally uses In to conceal them from view. Before using the ability, however, Erika must fulfill its conditions and be aware of its limitations: # She must know the name of the person or people she wants to use it on. # If she wants to use it on two people, both need to be physically present together at the same time. # Two is the maximum number of people she can use Controlling Handcuffs on. # If she already has a victim or victims trapped in Controlling Handcuffs, she cannot use it on another person or people. Due to that reason, when she wants to use it on two people, Erika tends to find a way to lure them together and use it on them, otherwise she would be incapable of using it on the other person until the first one died or exorcised the curse.